deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Morgan
}} '''Jesse Morgan' is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. He is a young and handsome military veteran, who returns stateside to settle back into civilian life. Jesse pulls a devious stunt to get Marisol into helping him get a nice and quiet maid job. Biography 'Early Life' }} Growing up, Jesse's family consists of his mother, father and two sisters. His father eventually develops lung cancer and is put on chemo-therapy, which makes him have a loss of appetite. Despite all of this, however, the cancer is not treatable and he passes away. Jesse becomes a solider in the U.S. army, along with his two of his best friends, Max and Ray; however, during their three tours in Afghanistan, Max and Ray's lives are taken due to a lot of "messed-up stuff" that occurs. Jesse is eventually allowed to leave the army, and thus he sets out to find a job that's quiet and calm. For a while Jesse works at the Elsewood Country Club in Beverly Hills, but because of an incident with fellow employee Louie Becker, who he catches getting handsy with some women of the club, lies are spread about Jesse and he is fired. 'Season 3' }} Marisol is auditioning maids, and she calls Jesse. The latter enters in the room and introduces himself. Marisol is quite surprised to see it is a man, and talls him this is a placement agency for maids. Jesse replies he know it, saying he filled out her application. Marisol asks if it is a joke, and Jesse replies he likes to clean and he is good at it. Marisol says she is sorry but she founded her business to help disenfranchised women. Jesse replies it is kind of sexist that the boys are not allowed. Marisol is irritated and asks him to leave. Jesse is indignant because she rejects him because he is man. Marisol replies she is rejecting him because he is rude, and Jesse is forced to leave. Then, Jesse finds Lina, the maid rejected by Gail Fleming. She is crying in her car, and Jesse asks her if she could give him the address of her previous employer. Later, Marisol calls Gail with her phone, and tells her she found another housekeeper for her. However, Gail tells her the man she sent is already there. It is Jesse. When Marisol arrives at Gail's house, she Jesse what he thinks he is doing. Marisol adds he cannot represent her business. Jesse asks her to let him explain himself, but Marisol refuses, saying he can get his things and gets out before she calls the police. At this moment, Gail arrives and tells Marisol she is really pleased by Jesse, who is a godsent. She adds he is hardworking, polite, never asking how her day was. She adds she did not even know there were male maids, adding she feels comfortable in her house. Jesse says it was Marisol's idea to send him, and Gail says it is time she give Marisol her check. Later, Marisol gives a check to Jesse, saying that it should cover his work for the day. However, she still does not believe him, so she refuses to hire him. Jesse explains her his past in Afghanistan. He also tells her he just wanted a quiet and calm place to work, where he can try to forget what he saw when he was a soldier. Marisol is affected by his story, and she finally agrees to hire him. Jesse is happy. }} As Jesse works in her gardens, Gail speaks with Marisol on the phone about how impressed she is with her new maid; however, things take a turn once the calls ends. Jesse calls Gail out to the garden where there lies a severed hand. They're both shocked. Jesse later stops by Marisol's place about this, revealing that Gail wants the hand moved to the Powells' yard since a leg was already found there and she thinks it'd be better people just gossip about them. It's too late for Jesse to follow Marisol's instructions of leaving the hand where it was, for Jesse already has the hand with him. Marisol handles things; she confronts Gail for breaking the law, and sees to it that the hand ends up in the police's evidence. Because of this, however, Gail fires Jesse, claiming that he was insubordinate. Marisol agrees to find him a job elsewhere, but upon seeing the mess that Marisol's office has become, he suggests that she get a maid herself; he hints that he be that maid. Gail later calls Marisol in search of a new maid, but she refuses, stating that she is done doing business with her. Gail has not been pleased by any of the maids sent over, and she really lucked out with Jesse. Gail gives in and agrees to take Jesse back, but Marisol tells her she's too late; Jesse works for her now. She then looks down as Jesse cleans the floor and wipes the sweat out of his face with his shirt, revealing some of his muscled chest. Marisol ends the call by telling Gail that Jesse is an excellent worker. }} Marisol wakes up, but she is soon embarrassed when she discovers that Jesse is cleaning her panties. She tells him she will do it herself. She later has Carmen over where she admits to finding Jesse very attractive, as well as having to remind herself to look in his eyes and not in his chest. At this moment, Jesse interrupts them, and reveals he is cleaning the air vents, so he cans hear everything. Marisol shamefully breaks down. The next day, Zoila, Rosie, Carmen and Marisol are taking a coffee at a café. Zoila asks why they are going to Marisol's house, but the latter reveals she is avoiding her maid, because of what happened earlier. Her friends tells her she should ask out. Marisol refuses and says she will just have to apologize. Later, Jesse greets Michael, who visits Marisol, pretending he needs to know if there is a way to contact Blanca because Katy misses her. Marisol reveals that Blanca has a sister, and asks Michael is everything is okay with Taylor, because she did not get along with Blanca. Michael did not know that, and he takes the number of Amelia that Marisol gives him. That night, Marisol tells Jesse that she apologizes after what she said about him with Carmen. Jesse reassures her there is no problem, before adding that he thinks she is really hot too. }} At the Stappord house, Marisol takes care of Katy after her mother's overdose, when Jesse calls her. He thinks she is still avoiding him, but Marisol explains she is taking care of her friend's daughter, because Taylor is at this hospital. That night, Marisol discovers that Jesse cooked her dinner. She asks him to stay with her, because she needs to talk. After a moment, a drunken Marisol tells Jesse that she does not believe Taylor tried to kill herself, even if her marriage was on the rock and if Katy is creepy. Then, she kisses Jesse, who is embarrassed and leaves, even if Marisol did not want to. Marisol later meets with Carmen, who is having trouble with the Powells. While Carmen explains these troubles, Marisol reveals she kissed Jesse and he ran out... She's a predator, just like Adrian. Later, at her house, after helping Carmen with the Powells, Marisol tells Jesse that she apologizes for their kiss. Jesse retorts that he left because he was trying to be a gentleman. He explains it is because Marisol had been drinking, and he wanted their first time together to be when she was sober. They kiss each other, and they begin a sexual moment in the kitchen. }} After a whole night of sex, Marisol and Jesse are kissing in bed. She reveals she has to go to a charity fund-raiser party that night. Jesse tells her he will go with her, because he wants to spend more time with her, to prove that what they have is more than just sex. Marisol is even further surprised, because she thought he would want to keep these things casual, but she accepts. At the party, Marisol and Jesse meet Gail, who is surprised to see them as a couple. Marisol explains her they are just starting so everything is new. Later, Sandra visits Marisol. She reveals Gail told her about her business, and how much Marisol enjoys her maid, so she would like to enjoy someone too. However, after some questions, Marisol is suspicious about Sandra, and asks her what she thinks she is selling. Sandra replies with "sex", going on to ask if Marisol is indeed a madam. Marisol is shocked. Later, Marisol confronts Gail about her meeting with Sandra. Gail tells her she said that Marisol is buying sex. She explains she said that because she thought Marisol was paying Jesse for sex. Marisol is shocked. Then, Gail asks her if they are not having sex, and Marisol confirms that they are. Gail asks her if she thinks Jesse would be interested in her if he was not paid. After a silence, Marisol says she believes it. Gail retorts they will not have a future together because, as long Marisol is holding the purse strings, they are not equals. Marisol comes to talk with Jesse, explaining she also wants more than sex and she wants to see where it will go. However, Marisol tells him he is fired, because she does not want to think of him as her maid. She adds she also does not want Jesse to see her as his boss because they are more than that. Jesse tells her he quits, and they kiss. }} At her house, Marisol is working. However, Jesse notices she can not focus because she still thinks about Blanca, who has just been revealed to be dead. Marisol reveals that she thinks Blanca is innocent because she acted so normal, and she does not see her doing those gruesome things. Jesse points out that, under the right circumstances, good people can be really capable of bad things. The next day, Marisol meets Richard Atwood, her potential client. The latter keeps flirting with her, even when Marisol tries to make him stop. When he takes her butt in his hands, Jesse catches him and freaks out: he drags Richard out of the house, and shouts that he is going to kill him if he comes back again. Marisol is in total shock. Later, Marisol explains to Carmen what Jesse did. Carmen thinks it was hot, but Marisol does not think it was a good thing. Carmen explains he was just trying to protect, so he deserves a second chance. That night, Marisol and Jesse are out for their dinner, and she confronts him about what happened. Jesse tells her he is sorry. At this moment, a woman named Amber interrupts them and begins to flirt with Jesse. Marisol does not appreciate and, when Amber takes Jesse's butt in her hands, she kicks her away quite violently, just like Jesse did with Richard. Later, Marisol and Jesse head home after their date. Jesse confronts her about what happened, but Marisol says she just "lost control for one second". Jesse reassures her because they both had moments, and it happens. Marisol explains she is like that, because she always had bad luck with men. Then, she goes to take a shower, and tells Jesse to hurry up to join her... who just has to remove a gun from his pocket first. }} Marisol finds Jesse taking a break from his job-hunt. She wants to help him, but he refuses to mix business with pleasure. Marisol still takes one of his resumes anyway, and eventually ends up at the Elsewood Country Club where she hands in Jesse's application. It goes rejected though, for it turns out Jesse has already worked at the country club but was fired due when another employee - Louie Becker - reported him for breaking club rules. Marisol is left shocked. She later meets with her friends where she brings up this revelation; she doesn't want to believe Jesse's a killer, but owes it to Blanca to find out. She goes to Jesse's place to cook him chicken... but forgets the chicken. She has him run out to a store 40 miles away, and in the meantime she begins snooping around his home. As she looks around, she comes across a box underneath his bed and discovers his gun. Jesse arrives home just as Marisol does so and she raises it up at him in fear. Jesse is forced to calm her down, and he explains to her when questioned that Louie spread lies about him because he caught him getting handsy with some women. Marisol lowers the gun and Jesse is appalled she'd jump to such conclusions; he proceeds to kick her out, ending their relationship. }} Marisol visits Jesse, trying to make it up to him for how she acted, but he has no interest in taking him back. Alas though, he needs a job, so he agrees that she can begin making it up to him by writing a good recommendation. Marisol returns home later on and is shocked to find Olivia Rice roaming her house; apparently, she is who Jesse wants to work for and, ever-fearful of Olivia's raving lunacy, Marisol convinces Olivia that he wouldn't be a good fit for her. Jesse is furious about this but Marisol tries arguing that Olivia is crazy and that they don't need that kind of drama in their lives. This causes Jesse to realize that she still thinks that they could get back together, and so he makes it abundantly clear that that isn't the case. Feeling foolish, Marisol meets with Olivia and champions Jesse, making up some story about how she was jealous and feared she and her ex-boyfriend starting up an affair. Olivia is somewhat touched by this but assures Marisol that she needn't worry anyway because she's already seeing someone: Michael. She says how "the whore" (Taylor) is finally getting a taste of her own medicine because her whole life is falling apart. "I couldn't have planned it better myself," Olivia stresses. Not only does this make Marisol nervous for Jesse, but also suspicious about the recent murders. }} Marisol tries going to Olivia's house to snoop, but she is found by Jesse, who tells her that Olivia can't have murdered Blanca because she has cancer, meaning she's been too busy fighting for her own life. Marisol relays this to the girls, suspecting that Olivia is probably milking this cancer thing for everything's it's worth. This is confirmed when Jesse begins to find something suspicious about Olivia and so he does some of his own snooping. He finds a burger wrapper and some sketchy results in her internet history that confirms their suspicions. He shows this all to Marisol who then phones Michael with the truth; this causes him to leave Olivia and, with her seeming very upset, Jesse decides to follow her to where she goes next. As it turns out, she's headed to Marisol's place... with a knife. She attempts to kill Marisol for ratting her out, and in the process reveals that she hired someone to seduce Taylor so that the Stappords' marriage would be wrecked, though she has no idea what happened to Blanca. As she's about to stab Marisol, Jesse dives in the way, and Marisol is able to concuss the crazy old woman and have her hauled away under a psych evaluation. Jesse, in hospital, concludes that he came to Beverly Hills looking for a quiet life but since arriving he's had anything but; as such, he's going home to Seattle to be near his family. 'Season 4' }} As it turns out, Jesse never did go home to Seattle, but just needed space from Marisol, and so six months later he is found working for the recently reunited Westmore couple. Now their personal butler and bodyguard, Jesse intervenes when Rosie tries to speak with Spence regarding his missing memory. He sends Rosie away, but is later forced to see Marisol when she hears he's still in town. They get to talking and Jesse says he wanted to give her a chance to move on from him, especially when she sent two heartbroken emails. While Marisol claims to now be seeing someone, Jesse supposes there's no problem with them still being friends. He later witnesses some suspicious exchanges go on in the Westmore home as Spence seems to be trying to remember stuff from the last three years that he's forgotten, but Peri sends his sponsor Ben in to speak with him and change his mind. Jesse returns to Rosie, now realizing Spence does need her help if he ever wants to remember again, and so he sneaks Rosie into Peri's party as a caterer. Spence doesn't believe what Rosie is telling him at first, so she leaves, but when he trips and falls he regains all of his memories. While Jesse deals with a girl - Daniela Mercado - trying to crash the party, Spence drunkenly confronts Peri in front of everyone. Jesse takes his keys so he can't drive anywhere, and Peri sends Jesse out to find Ben, who she's frantically searching for. The next morning, Peri has been found dead by Spence, and the police are immediately alerted. While Spence is in questioning with some detectives, Jesse has been keeping Tucker shielded away upstairs. Rosie soon arrives, having received calls from Spence the night before and having heard the news. Jesse catches her up, and explains Tucker knows what happened to Peri, but doesn't exactly understand. While Jesse goes back to tending to Tucker, Rosie goes to meet Spence. This is brief though, for the detectives then arrest Spence, having found his fingerprints on the murder weapon. Rosie learns form the police that Peri died between 1 and 3 A.M., so she returns to the Westmore house to try and figure out what happened, with Jesse. Jesse states that he wrestled Spence's car keys away from him the night before, so any place Spence would have gone he'd have had to walk to. They deduce that Spence went to a bar... a strip bar. Sure enough, Rosie finds out this is true; he got a lap dance from a stripper, dressed as a maid, named Cinnamon. However, as Rosie goes to give Cinnamon's contact information to the police, it turns out Spence is confessing to killing Peri. Trivia *Of the main characters, Jesse has only formally met with Marisol, Rosie, Carmen, Michael, Peri, Spence, and Daniela. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 305 06.png Promo 305 08.png Promo 305 09.png Promo 305 10.png Promo 305 11.png Promo 306 06.png Promo 306 07.png Promo 307 04.png Promo 307 05.png Promo 401 11.png Promo 401 12.png Promo Jesse S4 01.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Maids